creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rapid Eye Movement
Teil Eins: https://creepypasta.fandom.com/de/wiki/Lebe_zwischen_den_Tr%C3%A4umen „This is my dream, Bitch.“ – Carla, Theatre Bizzare, Segment: Wet Dreams Traum, Gegenwart: Neun Millimeter „Sic vis pacem, para bellum.“ – Altes römisches Sprichwort Die Bezeichnung eines Geschosses als Kugel hat einen außerordentlich simplen Ursprung. Nachdem das Schießpulver als solches erfunden und seinem Verwendungszweck zugesprochen war, wurden Büchsen, später Pistolen und Gewehre, mit eisernen oder bleiernen, kreisrunden Kugeln gefüllt. Das erschien damals plausibel und war gewiss auch praktisch. Eine schlichte Kugel aus Eisen ist so gut wie alles andere dazu geeignet, Knochen bersten zu lassen, Haut und Fleisch zu durchschlagen und Muskeln in Fetzen zu reißen. Eine Kugel als Kugel, der Druck auf dem Abzug und schon hat man einen Gegner, der entweder tot oder zu schwer verwundet ist, um noch eine Gefahr darzustellen. Rückblickend, aus heutiger Sicht, wies dieses Verfahren natürlich eine ganze Reihe an Mängeln auf, von denen die Relevantesten lauteten: Genauigkeit, Reichweite und Effizienz. Zur Genauigkeit lässt sich zuallererst einmal etwas über die Waffe selbst sagen, mit der geschossen wird. Eine Büchse zum Beispiel war kaum etwas anderes als ein Rohr mit Pulver, der Kugel und einem Griff mit Abzug, so treffsicher wie Kirschkernspucken, und viel weiter flog die Kugel auch nicht, weil der Lauf zu breit war. War man außerhalb eines wenige Meter betragenden Radius, war man praktisch außer Gefahr. Damit wären wir beim zweiten Punkt, der Reichweite. Durch die Verengung des Waffenlaufs wurde dieses Problem zunehmend gelöst. Höherer Druck auf weniger Fläche bedeutet größere Beschleunigung, der Luftwiderstand und die Schwerkraft werden beide mit steigender Effektivität bezwungen, die Trägheit der Masse tut ihr Übriges. Die Kugeln flogen schneller und weiter. Parallel wurden die Läufe der Waffen verlängert, um die Treffsicherheit zu verbessern. So entstand der Unterschied zwischen Pistolen und Gewehren. Die Effizienz war allerdings noch bei weitem nicht ausgereizt, und als man die Waffe selbst auf das zum damaligen Zeitpunkt höchste Maß der Technik verbessert hatte, warf man endlich einen Blick auf die Kugel. Die runde, kugelförmige Kugel, geschaffen zum Töten, besser noch geeignet zum Verstümmeln. Und man befand sie für ineffizient. Es lag natürlich – ironischerweise – an der Form. Dazu ein kleiner Exkurs zur Physik des Schusses. Das Mündungsfeuer ist irreführend. Viele glauben, dass der Abzug einer Waffe das Schießpulver entzündet, der Feuerstoß in Form einer kleinen Explosion die Kugel anstößt und der Rest sich an Newtons Gesetze der Bewegung hält. Das stimmt so nicht. Gäbe es diese Explosion, wäre die Gefahr viel zu hoch, dass einem die Waffe in der Hand explodiert. Dieses Problem entsteht übrigens gerne dann, wenn der Lauf der Waffe verstopft ist, allerdings auch aus anderem Grund. Eigentlich explodiert das Schießpulver nicht, es entzündet sich lediglich. Sehr schnell, sehr stark, sehr kurz. Die dadurch entstehende Hitze zwingt die Luft zwischen Schlagbolzen und Kugel dazu, sich auszudehnen und das treibt die Kugel durch den Lauf und ins Ziel. Was wir als Mündungsfeuer wahrnehmen ist die durch sich ausdehnendes Gas entstehende Hitze, die den Sauerstoff entzündet. Feuer, ja, aber keine Explosion. Nur enormer Druck. Wenn nun dieser Druck durch eine feste Blockade im Lauf aufgehalten wird, versucht er, auf andere Weise zu entweichen, notfalls mit Gewalt. Er zwingt sich eine Tür an der empfindlichsten Stelle der Waffe, nämlich dem Schlagbolzen. Der direkt über der Hand liegt und dem Schützen eine schwerwiegende Verletzung zufügen kann. Nun zur Effizienz der Kugel. Durch die runde Form war die Druckwirkung eingeschränkt, es entwich zu viel Luft an den Seiten und der Antrieb war ungleichmäßig durch den verlagerten Widerstand. Die Lösung für dieses Problem nennt sich Patrone. Im Grunde nichts anderes als ein Zusatz, der an das hintere Ende der Kugel gesetzt wurde, ein Zylinder aus einem leichten Metall, üblicherweise Messing, mit einem abgeflachten Ende und nur einem um praktisch Nichts geringeren Durchmesser als der des Waffenlaufs. Die Kugel flog schneller, weiter und zielgerichteter. Nach wie vor gab es das eine oder andere Problem. Durch das zusätzliche Gewicht der Messingpatrone wurde eine höhere Pulvermenge benötigt, um die Reichweite aufrechtzuerhalten oder zu steigern. Dieses Problem wurde gelöst, als jemand auf die Idee kam, das Pulver nicht hinter, sondern in der Patrone zu platzieren. Erneut zeigten sich fantastische Auswirkungen. Durch ein unkompliziertes Innenleben aus mehreren Abschnitten der Patronenhülse konnten mehrere Schwachstellen gleichzeitig ausgemerzt werden. Das Pulver wurde deutlich stärker komprimiert, was die Produktionsmenge niedrig hielt und zugleich die Wirkung der Druckladung maximierte. Dadurch, dass die Patrone mit dem Pulver gefüllt war, wurde sie nicht mehr als Teil der Kugel verschossen, sondern auseinandergerissen und ausgestoßen. Höherer Antrieb und weniger Gewicht potenzierten die Feuerkraft. Der Rest war im Grunde nur Detailarbeit. Die Waffen wurden verbessert, Abzug, Schlagbolzen, Lauf und Stoßdämpfer für den Rückschlag machten das Zielen und Schießen einfach. Der Mechanismus für den Ausstoß der Hülse sorgte zuerst für schnelleres Nachladen und wurde ergänzt durch die Möglichkeit eines Stangenmagazins, möglich gemacht durch die vereinfachte Massenproduktion von Patronen. Ein Magazin im Griff, welches die nächste zur Verfügung stehende Patrone in dem Moment in den Lauf schob, in dem die Vorherige verschossen wurde. Halbautomatische Waffen, schließlich vollautomatische Gewehre. Das Schießen wurde zum Massensport. Die Kugel selbst wurde verändert. Durch die Patrone war man nicht mehr an die runde Form gebunden und konnte wie wild experimentieren. Hohlspitzgeschosse, Vollmantelgeschosse, die klassische 9mm-Kugel. Kaum eine Kugel war noch kugelförmig. Spitz, bestenfalls leicht abgerundet. Im Grunde erhöhte das die Aerodynamik, die Treffsicherheit und vor allem die Durchschlagskraft. In gewissem Widerspruch zum Waffenzweck, der schlicht Töten lautet, erhöhte das aber vor allem die Humanität eines Schusses. Knochen wurden nicht mehr durchbrochen, sie wurden durchbohrt. Muskeln wurden nicht mehr zerrissen, sie wurden zerschnitten. Durchstochen. Im Optimalfall bekam das Opfer kaum mit, dass es überhaupt getroffen wurde, bevor es starb. Im schlimmsten Fall blieb die Kugel zwar nach wie vor stecken, allerdings hinter einem kleinen Tunnel der Gewalt, nicht hinter einem blutigen Pfad der Zerstörung im Körper. Überlebenschancen bei Fehlschüssen erhöhten sich in dem Maße, in dem sich Fehlschüsse selbst verringerten. Die Variationen wurden endlos. Glock17 mit einem Siebzehn-Schuss-Magazin, plus einer Kugel im Lauf, Desert Eagle, Beretta, klein und handlich, eine optimale Waffe für die Handtasche einer Frau, die fürchtet, überfallen zu werden. Die Nutzungsmöglichkeiten für Handfeuerwaffen blieben nichtsdestotrotz eingeschränkt. Soldaten bekommen sie im Dienst, allerdings eher als Plan B. Auf dem freien Feld ist eine Pistole auch heute noch ein Kirschkernspucken. Ab einer gar nicht mal so großen Entfernung hat man mehr Erfolg, ein Ziel nicht zu treffen, als es zu erwischen. Dafür sorgt schon die Streuung. Wind, Schwerkraft et cetera leisten ihren Beitrag. Und wenn sich das Ziel dann noch bewegt, was im Krieg häufig der Fall ist, wird jeder Treffer eine glückliche Angelegenheit. Darum bekommen Soldaten Gewehre. Höhere Treffsicherheit, höhere Durchschlagskraft. Vollautomatische Gewehre sind da das Gegenmodell: Durch die Feuerstöße ist Genauigkeit nicht mehr gefragt, weil man sich einfach denken kann: Wenn ich lange genug schieße, wird eine der Kugeln schon treffen. Durch die moderne Waffentechnik mit hoher Feuerfrequenz kann ein Dreißig Schuss-Magazin allerdings schon nach wenigen Sekunden leer sein. Wenn das Ziel dann immer noch lebt: Plan B, die Handfeuerwaffe. Wirklich als Primärwaffe geeignet sind Pistolen nur auf engem Raum. Ein Gebäude, ein Flur, in dem man schwer ausweichen kann oder nicht allzu weit weg steht. Etwa, wenn man jemandem die Mündung direkt ins Gesicht hält. Standartmunition 9mm-Patronen, Marke Parabellum. Im alten Rom hieß es: Sic vis pacem, para bellum. Wenn du Frieden willst, bereite den Krieg vor. Durch die Herstellung von Parabellum-Patronen bekommt dieser Text eine zynische, neue Bedeutung. Natürlich war keine Waffe je perfekt. Ladehemmungen, Rückstoß, Begrenzte Munition. Am nächsten an der Perfektion war ironischerweise eine Waffe, die aus heutiger Sicht beinahe veraltet ist, nämlich der Revolver. Bereits mit Patronen ausgestattet, eine Trommel mit fünf bis hin zu sieben Kammern für die Kugeln. Abzug, Schlagbolzen, hohe Durchschlagskraft. Wenn man ordentlich zielte, traf man. Nicht bei einem Schuss aus der Hüfte wie in Filmen, aber wenn man zielte, dann traf man. Und wenn man traf, dann gewann man. So einfach war das. Der größte Vorteil des Revolvers ist allerdings seine Sicherheit. Es ist nahezu unmöglich, dass ein Revolver eine Ladehemmung hat oder sich verklemmt. Leer ist er schnell, aber bis dahin kann man in einem Rutsch schießen, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen. Revolver werden auch heute noch hergestellt. Der 45er Smith & Wesson ist vermutlich das effizienteste Modell. Aber wer will heute schon einen Revolver, wenn er eine halbautomatische Waffe mit fünfzehn Schuss-Magazin und Schalldämpfer haben kann? Das sieht eben einfach cooler aus. Als der Mann in den Lauf einer Glock17 blickte, schossen ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf und weckten Hoffnung. Die Glock war von Vorteil durch ihr gut gefülltes Magazin, aber sie hatte eine geringe Durchschlagskraft und war außerordentlich ungenau. Wer mit einer Glock treffen konnte, konnte wortwörtlich mit allem treffen. Sie wurde für den Militärdienst als untauglich erachtet gerade deswegen, und eine Waffe, mit der das Militär nichts zu tun haben will, ist selten gut. Der Mann hoffte vor allem auf eine Ladehemmung, da sich die Mündung nur einen halben Meter von seiner Stirn entfernt befand. Umgekehrtes Prinzip: Wer auf diese Entfernung nicht trifft, trifft überhaupt nichts. Er blickte auf die Hand, die die Waffe hielt. Gepflegte, polierte Nägel, schmale Finger, straff gespannte Muskeln. Folgte dem Arm, der im Ärmel einer schwarzen Lederjacke steckte, bis zum Hals, der vom kragen derselben Jacke verdeckt wurde. Sah in das Gesicht der Frau, die ihm die Waffe entgegenhielt. Sah ihre Anspannung, als sie sich auf den Rückstoß vorbereitete und auf den ohrenbetäubenden Knall, mit dem sich Luft erhitzte, ausdehnte und ein Stück Metall von der Größe zweier Fingerkuppen auf 300 Meter pro Sekunde beschleunigte. Sah, wie sich ihr Finger um den Abzug krümmte, als sie schoss. Keine Ladehemmung, der Schuss saß perfekt. Wenige Gramm Metall, spontan erhitzt und auf unfassbare Geschwindigkeiten beschleunigt, ein spitzes Geschoss, das in seine Stirn eindrang, ein Loch durch den Schädelknochen stanzte, der seinerseits kaum splitterte, den präfrontalen Kortex vor dem restlichen Gehirn zerriss, das Spiel des Eintritts wiederholte, als es an seinem Hinterkopf wieder austrat, durch den Widerstand langsamer geworden. Die Kugel flog noch ein paar Meter und klimperte dann auf den Boden. Die Frau hörte es nicht, weil der Schuss ihr Gehör betäubt hatte. Der Mann hörte es nicht, weil sein Schädel einen Tunnel von fast zwei Zentimeter Durchmesser aufwies. Realität, Gegenwart: Die Frau „Unentschieden.“ – Richard Baumann Maria erwachte mit einem Lächeln, aber einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Sie lächelte, weil sie einen ausgesprochen zufriedenstellenden Traum gehabt hatte. Flau wurde ihr in dem Wissen, dass ihr nächster Traum die reine Hölle werden konnte. Sie richtete sich im Bett auf und strich ihre Haare beiseite. Seit einiger Zeit färbte sie sie rot, befand das aber für keine Farbe, die sie auf Dauer behalten wollte. Vielleicht noch einen Monat, je nach Gemüt. Sie waren lang und leicht statisch geladen durch das Fließkissen, welches sie auf ihr eigentliches Kopfkissen gelegt hatte. Eine kleine Stütze für den Nacken während sie schlief. Ihre Hand tastete blind nach ihrem Mobiltelefon und griff drei, vier Mal ins Leere, bis sie schließlich auf dem Display landete. Schloss ihre Finger darum und aktivierte es. Die Vibration einer eingehenden Nachricht hatte sie geweckt, und die Nachricht war kurz. Das nächste Mal wird unvorstellbar. Maria lächelte noch breiter, und in gleichem Verhältnis wuchs ihre Sorge. Der Text konnte sowohl alles als auch nichts bedeuten, aber so wie sie den Absender kannte, eher alles. Und das auch noch gleichzeitig. Seine Ideen waren den ihren selten überlegen, wenn es um Funktionalität ging, aber seine Kreativität war weder zu bestreiten, noch zu verachten. Noch mit Leichtsinn abzutun, was den Sinn ihrer Träume anging. Sie deaktivierte das Display, ohne zu antworten. Das würde ihn nerven, und manchmal machte es Spaß, ihr Spiel in die Realität auszuweiten. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns aktivierte sie das Display erneut, nur für wenige Sekunden, um einen Blick auf die Uhrzeit zu werfen. Acht Uhr neunzehn, noch genug Zeit zum Schlafen. Samstage waren die Besten Tage aller Zeiten. Lange schlafen, lange aufbleiben. Sie wusste, dass er das ebenso sah, schließlich war es gerade darum seine Idee gewesen, ihr Spiel auf das Wochenende zu legen. Von Freitag auf Samstag war ihre Runde, von Samstag auf Sonntag seine, dann gab es eine Woche Pause. Eine Woche, um ihr Leben ganz normal weiterzuleben, ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen, sich vielleicht mal auf einen Kaffee zu treffen oder einfach nur normale Nickerchen zu machen. Maria legte sich wieder hin und genoss das regelmäßige Geräusch ihres schlagenden Herzens. Als sie erwachte, dieses Mal ausgeruht und gegen Mittag, hatte sich das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen gewandelt in ein an- und abschwellendes Grummeln. Das war der Nachteil des Spiels. Eine Nacht im Traum fraß mehr Kalorien als ein Triathlon, und sie hatte das Frühstück ausfallen lassen. Der Blick auf ihr Handy bestätigte die Zeit von Zwölf Uhr siebzehn und außerdem eine weitere Nachricht: Hast du eigentlich Angst vor Wasser? Das war eine dumme Frage, das wusste Maria. Und er wusste es auch, so wie er von all ihren Ängsten wusste, umgekehrt ebenso. Das war ein Teil des Spiels. Ängste, Details über Verletzungen, die man fürchtet, bekannte Schmerzen. Alles notwendig für das Spiel. Notwendig, weil derlei verboten war. Das war Marias Regel gewesen. Eine umfassende Liste der jeweiligen Ängste, damit man wusste, womit in diesen Spielen nicht gespielt werden durfte. In ihrem Falle Wasser, unter anderem, welches sie in großen Mengen mied, seit sie zwei Minuten klinisch tot gewesen war, beinahe ertrunken im Hallenbad. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Wenn er diese Frage stellte, konnte absolut nicht erkennbar sein, ob er diese Regel brechen wollte oder nicht. Es war soweit in Ordnung, sie in die Nähe von Wasser zu bringen, das hatte sie geklärt, aber Kontakt war tabu. Im Traum wurden solche Sachen unglaublich viel stärker wahrgenommen. Sie tippte eine Antwort: Wenn du mich ertränkst, werfe ich dich vor einen Zug. Außerhalb des Traums. Zufrieden klickte sie auf Senden und begann den Rest ihres Tages. Ihr Mittagessen bestand aus dem Rührei, das sie für ein Frühstück vorgesehen hatte, und einem Tiefkühlschnitzel, weil sie Lust darauf verspürte. Sie war froh, nicht auf ihre Linie achten zu müssen. Der Vorteil an einem hohen Kalorienverbrauch im Schlaf. Sie hatte gerade den leergeputzten Teller in die Spüle gestellt, als ihr Mobiltelefon klingelte. Zuerst in der Annahme, er wolle sie anrufen und kleine Psychospielchen treiben, was er eigentlich nicht so gerne tat, weil sie außerhalb des Spiels befreundet waren, achtete sie gar nicht auf die angezeigte Nummer, sondern drückte einfach auf den grünen Hörer: „Wenn du nicht bis heute Nacht warten kannst, bis wir wieder spielen, solltest du dir vielleicht ein anderes Hobby suchen.“ Ihre Stimme hatte einen neckischen, spielerischen Ton, der sofort verschwand, als sie die Stimme erkannte, die fragte: „Hattest du jemand anderen erwartet? Maria kniff die Augen zusammen und schlug sich fast mit der Hand gegen die Stirn: „Ähm… Hi, Mama.“ Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und arbeitete schnell an einer Ausrede: „Ja, ich hätte vielleicht auf das Display gucken sollen. Ich erwarte, äh, einen Anruf von einer Freundin. Wir wollten heute einen kleinen Spieleabend machen, du weißt schon, Schach, Mensch ärgere dich nicht, Mau Mau und so weiter.“ Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Ist ja auch egal, was gibt es so wichtiges, dass du dafür anrufst?“ „Den Geburtstag deiner Cousine?“ Marias Mutter hatte es als Frage formuliert, als sei es selbstverständlich, dass sie sich daran erinnern müsse: „Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du aufkreuzt.“ „Und ich dachte, wir hätten das bereits geklärt. Bei den letzten drei Unterhaltungen.“ Marias Stimme war mit einem Mal nur noch genervt, mit einem Hauch Wut: „Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als mich mit einem Haufen Kinder rumzuärgern, die einem ebenso kleinen Balg huldigen, das ich nicht mal leiden kann.“ „Aber es ist doch für die Familie.“, begann ihre Mutter und wurde prompt unterbrochen: „Ist mir bewusst. Noch ein Grund dagegen. Ich hab sowieso keine Zeit, ich habe einen Arzttermin.“ „An einem Samstag? Das glaube ich nicht.“ „Es ist ein besonderer Arzt, er heißt Doktor IchtaucheaufkeinenFallaufderFeierauf. Und jetzt geh mir damit bitte erst wieder auf die Nerven, wenn deine Schwester aus ihrem Kind ein halbwegs sympathisches Wesen geformt hat.“ Maria wusste, dass es auf eine endlose Diskussion hinauslaufen könnte, wenn sie ihrer Mutter die Möglichkeit zu einer Erwiderung gab, also legte sie auf, ohne zu zögern. Danach lehnte sie sich schwer atmend an die Kühlschranktür. Rückblickend war schwer zu sagen, wann ihr Verhältnis mit dem Rest der Familie die ersten Risse bekommen hatte und schließlich gänzlich zerfiel, aber sooft sie auch aus aktuellem Standpunkt darauf blickte, erschien es ihr unumkehrbar. Sie konnte ihre Familie einfach nicht mehr leiden. Und nachdem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, fragte sie sich, warum es ihr so peinlich gewesen war, auch nur anzudeuten, dass sie einen Freund hätte haben können. Nachdem das Hochgefühl des Traums rapide abgenommen hatte, versuchte Maria bestmöglich, den restlichen Tag auf eine Weise zu genießen, die dem hervorragenden Wetter angemessen war. Da ihre Mietwohnung keinen eigenen Garten besaß – genau genommen besaß das Miethaus einen, aber der wurde von allen Mietern gleichermaßen genutzt und war dementsprechend voll – öffnete sie das Fenster im Wohnzimmer und schob ihren Sessel so an die Öffnung, dass eine angenehme Wärme ihre Nase streichelte, während sie sich ein Buch schnappte und las. Es handelte sich um eine Geschichtensammlung, die sie vor einiger Zeit zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, geschrieben von Johanna Baumann. Maria hatte den Namen damals gegoogelt und herausgefunden, dass es sich um eine der meistgelesenen, definitiv aber die umstrittenste Autorin Deutschlands handelte. Nachdem sie einige der Kurzgeschichten in ihrem geschenkten Buch gelesen hatte, konnte Maria das verstehen. Die Thematik der Geschlechteridentität war oft gegenwärtig, wobei ihr Statement eindeutig zu sein schien, nämlich: Jeder soll sein, was er/sie/es sein will. Soweit hatte Maria nichts dagegen, aber ein Großteil der Kritiker warfen einerseits vor, Frau Baumann wolle den Lesern eine Agenda die Kehle hinunterschieben in einem Medium, das der Unterhaltung zu dienen hatte. Manche gingen so weit, zu behaupten, dass diese Thematik in Büchern, die schließlich auch von Kindern gelesen werden könnten, gar nichts zu suchen hatte. Maria störte das nicht. Sollten sich die Leute doch die Köpfe einschlagen wie die Halbaffen, sie las die Geschichtensammlung gerne, weil ihr der Stil gefiel, und weil jede Geschichte – so man sie denn noch nicht gelesen hatte – mindestens im Genre überraschend war. Erschien die Geschichte ‚Flüssiges Latex‘ zuerst wie ein Drama um die Oberflächlichkeit der Menschen, so wurde es gegen Ende ein Psychothriller. Erwartete man bei ‚Pinsel‘ eine homosexuelle Romanze, wandelte es sich zu einem Krimi. Glaubte man bei ‚Blau‘ an den Niedergang eines Alkoholabhängigen, wurde man schließlich mit einer herzzerreißend süßen Vaterwerdung belohnt. Maria las nie besonders viel, und Johanna Baumann gehörte keinesfalls zu ihren Favoriten, aber wenn die Stimmung passte, dann… nun, dann passte sie. Begleitet von dem Rauschen entfernter Autos las sie die Kurzgeschichte ‚Liebe Hass‘, die sich erstaunlich nah an ihrer Situation befand: Ein junger Mann lernt auf einem Konzert eine Frau kennen, sie scheinen sich gut zu verstehen, gehen gemeinsam zu ihr. Nach ein paar Stunden hitzigem Bettsport – auch hier scheute Frau Baumann nicht vor Detailbeschreibungen zurück – stellt sich heraus, dass die Frau sich als eine Art schwarze Witwe sieht. Es kommt zu einem Katz-und-Maus-Spiel innerhalb der Wohnung, bei der jeder um sein eigenes Überleben kämpft, zugleich allerdings auch mehr und mehr eine merkwürdige Sympathie zwischen den Beiden entsteht. Maria schloss das Buch und seufzte. Noch so viel Zeit bis zur Nacht, noch so viel, bis sie schlafen und sterben konnte. Ihr Handy summte, weil sie eine SMS von ihrer Mutter erhalten hatte. Es handelte sich um ein Bild von ihrer Cousine, die breit lächelnd in die Kamera winkte. Der Text dazu lautete: „Die Kleine vermisst dich hier.“ Maria verdrehte die Augen, sah auf das Foto, als sei es eine direkte Verbindung zu der Kleinen, und keifte: „Happy Birthday, Bitch.“ Dazu hob sie den Mittelfinger und drückte ihn sanft auf das Display, genau auf die Nase ihrer Cousine. Noch so viel Zeit bis zur Nacht. Realität, Gegenwart: Der Mann „I don’t wanna work today, / Maybe I just wanna stay / just take it easy ‚cause there’s no stress.“ – Laurent Wolf, No Stress Erik wachte auf und rieb sich intuitiv den Kopf, tastete seine Stirn ab. Er wusste, dass dort kein Einschussloch sein würde, aber sicher ist sicher. Und sein Kopf schmerzte auf jeden Fall. Das hasste er an diesem Spiel: Die wenigen Sekunden nach dem Aufwachen, in denen der Schmerz noch real zu sein schien. Noch während er das dachte, nahm ebendieser Schmerz ab, aber das war nur ein kleiner Trost. Er blickte auf die Uhr – Acht Uhr Siebzehn – und stand torkelnd auf, um sich sein Handy vom Schreibtisch zu greifen. Noch im Halbschlaf, allerdings erheitert ob der Gewissheit, dass heute er an der Reihe sein würde, tippte er ein: Das nächste Mal wird unvorstellbar. Dann lächelte er. Psychospielchen, darin war er gut. Besser als sie jedenfalls. Ihre schwarzhumorige Holzhammermethode hatte gewiss ihre Vorzüge und er bewunderte ihren Hang, einen Traum erst auf recht humane Weise auszukosten, bevor sie sich dem Spiel widmete, aber da verhielt er sich nun einmal anders. Er begann das Spiel ohne Umschweife, zog es aber gerne etwas in die Länge. Und dieses Mal vielleicht sogar zu sehr. Das Handy neben sein Kopfkissen legend verkroch er sich wieder unter seiner Bettdecke und schloss die Augen, vertrieb den Rest des Schmerzes in seiner Stirn. Genau genommen hatte er noch Glück gehabt. Der Schuss war tödlich gewesen, hätte es aber nicht sein müssen. Kopfschüsse zu überleben war gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich, wie man annehmen konnte. Die Kugel drang durch den Knochen ein, wurde dabei aber so stark umgelenkt, dass sie eine Kurve beschreiben konnte, an der Innenseite des Knochens entlang, vorbei am Großteil des Gehirns. Vielleicht trug man Schäden davon, wahrscheinlich trug man Schäden davon, aber diese konnte sich mit Glück auf ein Minimum belaufen. Und selbst wenn man zu einer stumpfinnigen, sabbernden Masse Bioabfall wurde, so war man doch immerhin noch lebender Bioabfall. Er wachte auf und merkte, dass es fast Mittag war. Herrlich. Er liebte Samstage von allen Tagen der Woche am meisten. Lange ausschlafen, lange aufbleiben, in der Gewissheit, morgen wieder ausschlafen zu können. Und das würde er wohl müssen. Sein Plan war noch ein wenig unausgereift, aber im Prinzip in Ordnung. Er hoffte nur, dass sie es ihm nicht übelnehmen würde. Apropos übelnehmen, dachte er, und griff nach seinem Handy. Nur ein weiteres kleines Psychospiel, die Instrumentalisierung einer Angst. Er würde sich an ihre Regeln halten. Nicht nur des Spiels wegen, das er nicht aufgeben wollte. Auch und vor allem aus Respekt vor seiner Freundin. Aber ein kleiner, düsterer Scherz, dagegen war doch nichts einzuwenden. Er tippte eine kurze Nachricht ein und schickte sie ab: Hast du eigentlich Angst vor Wasser? Danach warf er das Mobiltelefon aufs Kissen und stapfte müde ins Badezimmer. Die Dusche brauchte genau zwanzig Sekunden, bis sie statt kaltem heißes Wasser ausspie und er genoss das scharfe Ziehen, das durch die Tropfen auf seiner Haut entstand. Acht Minuten unter heißem Wasser, um sich zu entspannen und zu reinigen, dann zwei Minuten unter kaltem Wasser, um richtig wach zu werden. Danach ein Frühstück… Er schüttelte den Kopf und verbesserte sich in Gedanken selbst: Ein Mittagessen. Nicht viel, nur ein Brot mit Spiegelei. Zwar genoss er gutes Essen so sehr wie jeder andere, aber wenn er faul sein wollte, konnte er sich beinahe asketisch ernähren. Nach dem Essen durchschritt er seine Wohnung in aller Ruhe und merkte, was ihm fehlte: Musik. Er lächelte. Extra dafür hatte er seine Wohnung massiv verkabeln lassen. Praktisch von überall aus konnte er sich optimal beschallen lassen, die Musik musste er lediglich von seinem Handy aus aktivieren. Erik ging ins Schlafzimmer, nahm das Gerät in die Hand und bemerkte zuerst die Antwort, die sie ihm zugeschickt hatte. Wenn du mich ertränkst, werfe ich dich vor einen Zug. Außerhalb des Traums. Er lachte, kurz und trocken. Klare Anspielung auf einen früheren Traum, ein früheres Spiel. Er erinnerte sich gut daran, wie sein Schädel von einem dieser stählernen Ungetüme zertrümmert worden war. Und ihre Reaktion verriet ihm noch etwas: Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er die Regeln tatsächlich einhalten würde. Das würde er zwar, aber ihre Ungewissheit konnte die Sache sehr viel interessanter machen. Und amüsanter. Erik grinste vor lauter Vorfreude und durchforstete seine Playlist nach einem guten Song, um den Tag wirklich zu beginnen. Eine Minute später dran Strom von den Toten Hosen aus allen Lautsprechern in der Wohnung. Folgen würde Robbie Williams mit Candy, Nancy Sinatra mit Sugartown und dann ein paar Songs von Amy MacDonald. Und während er die Lieder genoss, erinnerte er sich daran, wie er Maria kennengelernt hatte. Vergangenheit, Realität: Symmetrie „Wenn man das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hat, muss das, was übrig bleibt, so unwahrscheinlich es auch sein mag, die Wahrheit sein.“ – Sherlock Holmes Es war früher Nachmittag, als Erik das erste Mal einen Blick auf Maria warf. Sie saß in der Kirche zwei Reihen vor ihm und ein wenig weiter mittig, sodass er nicht nur ihren Hinterkopf mit dem daran hängenden Haar, sondern auch die rechte Seite ihres Gesichtes sehen konnte. Er musterte sie nur eine Sekunde länger als alle anderen im Raum, weil sie hübsch war, und damit war das Thema erledigt. Der Fokus des gesamten Raumes lag ohnehin auf der Frau und dem Mann vor dem Altar, die sich gegenseitig goldene Ringe ansteckten. Erik zupfte ein wenig an seinem Hemdkragen und langweilte sich. Hochzeit, schön und gut, aber seiner Ansicht nach reichte es, sich die ganzen Sachen vom Standesamt bestätigen zu lassen. Eine kirchliche Hochzeit mit allem, was dazugehört, erschien ihm als übertriebene Verschwendung von wertvollen Ressourcen, seiner Zeit inklusive. Der einzige Grund, aus dem er eingeladen worden war war zudem der, dass er ein befreundeter Kollege der Verlobten – jetzt Braut – war. Und zugleich war dies der einzige Grund, aus dem er nicht sofort abgelehnt hatte. Veranstaltungen, an denen viele Menschen teilnahmen, machten ihn nervös. Der jungen Frau ging es offenbar nicht ganz unähnlich. Sie ließ den Blick schweifen, mal hierhin, mal dorthin, und Erik konnte an ihrem regelmäßigen Blick nach links unten – da er nur ihren Kopf sehen konnte, vermutete er lediglich, dass es sich um eine Armbanduhr handelte – merken, dass sie nur wegen des am Abend stattfindenden Gelages noch nicht endgültig verzweifelte vor Langeweile. Und schließlich sollte der betreffende Abend kommen. Das Brautpaar hatte ein Restaurant mit dahinterliegendem Feld gemietet, stellte ein All you can eat-Buffet zur Verfügung sowie eine hochwertige Anlage, auf der ein Sammelsurium verschiedenster Songs lief. Auf einer freistehenden Holzfläche konnte man tanzen, so man denn wollte. Erik wollte nicht. Er hätte auch weder gewusst, wie, noch mit wem. Stattdessen saß er an einem Tisch unter dem sich verdunkelnden Himmel und fragte sich, ob sein Maß an geschuldeter Höflichkeit erfüllt sei, wenn er bis halb Elf Uhr Abends blieb. Nicht, dass seine Anwesenheit überhaupt bemerkt worden wäre. Oder seine Abwesenheit, was das anging. Jedenfalls war das seine Meinung, weshalb er nicht unmaßgeblich überrascht war, als er eine angenehm raue Stimme fragen hörte: „Ich darf mich doch setzen, oder?“ Er senkte den Blick vom Himmel und sah zuerst nur eine Frau in seinem Alter. Dann erkannte er sie als die ungeduldige Dame aus der Kirche und betrachtete sie genauer, während sie sein Schweigen als Zustimmung deutete. Ihre Haare waren so hellblond, wie es gerade noch möglich war, ohne unnatürlich zu wirken, ihre Augen braun, ihr Gesicht so durchschnittlich, dass man sofort von einem Allerweltsgesicht sprechen konnte. Sie war schlank und trug einen Anzug. Blazer, schwarz. Hemd, schwarz. Hose, Gürtel, schwarz. Die Schuhe verbargen sich unter dem Tisch, doch sicherlich waren auch die schwarz. Und dann konnte er sich plötzlich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, ihr schon einmal begegnet zu sein. „Unfassbar langweilig, so eine Hochzeitsfeier, nicht wahr?“ Sie verschränkte die Arme auf der Tischplatte und blickte ihn an: „Wenn wenigstens die Musik gut wäre.“ Erik legte den Kopf schief und legte die Stirn in Falten: „Ein paar gute Lieder sind zwischendurch wohl dabei.“ „Bestimmt. Was fällt denn deiner Meinung nach unter ‚Gute Musik‘?“ „Bezogen auf das, was hier läuft? Mal sehen… Killer Queen von Queen, oder Milk & Toast & Honey, von wem auch immer der ist.“ Sie horchte auf und öffnete den Mund zu einem unscheinbaren Lächeln: „Nur Geträumt von Nena und Let me entertain you von Robbie Williams?“ Er hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue: „Wenn du mir jetzt noch bei Shallow von Lady Gaga und Bradley Cooper zustimmst, denken wir offenbar ähnlich.“ Sie kicherte. Selbst hierbei klang ihre Stimme rau, aber angenehm: „Wir denken ähnlich. Ich bin Maria.“ Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin und er griff danach: „Erik.“, murmelte er, zwar erfreut ob der sympathischen Ablenkung, allerdings unsicher, ob sie sich über mehr als nur diese paar Sekunden halten konnte. „Ein entfernter Verwandter, nehme ich an?“, fuhr Maria fort: „Der nur der Form halber eingeladen wurde und auch nur der Form halber zugesagt hat?“ Erik lächelte trocken: „Nicht ganz. Kollege der Braut. Der Rest stimmt wohl. Was ist mit dir?“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wir waren mal ziemlich eng befreundet, haben uns aber auseinandergelebt. Wie das halt so passiert im Leben. War keiner dran schuld. Oder wir beide, kann man sagen. Ich bin wohl auch nur der Form halber hier. Und wegen dem Essen.“ Sie rieb sich demonstrativ den Bauch, bis Erik sie korrigierte: „Wegen des Essens.“ „Weil wegen das Essen.“, erwiderte Maria spöttisch: „Ist doch egal. Selbst Holländer sprechen besser Deutsch als Deutsche, da fallen diese grammatikalischen Feinheiten nicht auf. Mut zur Lücke!“ „Den Spruch hab ich immer gebracht, als mit die Zahnspange auf die Nerven ging.“, merkte Erik nachdenklich an, woraufhin Maria mit einem überraschten „Ich auch.“ reagierte. Offenbar dachten sie tatsächlich ziemlich ähnlich. „Sag mal, auf welcher Schule warst du eigentlich?“ Erik runzelte die Stirn: „Erst auf dem Gymnasium, dann auf dem Berufskolleg. Wieso?“ „Ich dachte nur… Ich war auf weder noch, habe stattdessen einen spitzenmäßigen Realschulabschluss, aber… Versteh mich nicht falsch, du kommst mir nur irgendwie ziemlich bekannt vor.“ „Das…“, begann Erik, „… ist das Paradebeispiel eines billigen Flirtspruchs aus ebenso billigen Filmen. Allerdings ist es im Allgemeinen der Kerl, der so was von sich gibt.“ „Ich sagte doch, du sollst mich nicht falsch verstehen.“ Maria verdrehte die Augen: „Die Frage war ernst gemeint. Zum Flirten hätte ich was Anderes gesagt.“ „Etwas Billigeres oder etwas Kreativeres?“, stichelte Erik und spürte instinktiv, dass er sich das erlauben konnte. Sie dachten ähnlich. „Je nachdem, schätze ich. Ob ich mir Mühe geben will, einen Kerl kennen zu lernen bevor ich ihn mit nach Hause nehme, oder ob ich gleich, nun, zur Sache komme.“ Sie zuckte die Schultern: „Will ich hier beides nicht, also bitte zurück zu meiner Frage. Kennen wir uns?“ „Nein.“, erwiderte Erik nachdenklich: „Jedenfalls würde ich mich nicht daran erinnern, und ich denke ehrlich gesagt, dass ich mich an dich erinnern würde.“ Ihre Aussage spiegelnd fügte er trocken hinzu: „Versteh mich nicht falsch.“ „Niemals. Obwohl meine Mutter mir gerne vorhält, ich habe ein Allerwelts-Gesicht, oder wie auch immer man das nennt. Sie meint es allerdings als Kritik, was ich witzig finde, weil ich ihr Gesicht geerbt habe.“ Sie stockte, hob den Zeigefinger ihrer rechten Hand an die Lippen und murmelte wie zu sich selbst: „Ob das vielleicht irgendwas damit zu tun hat, dass mein Vater sie für eine Andere verlassen hat? Mysteriös.“ „Total.“, nickte Erik und blickte Maria ein paar Sekunden lang schweigend an: „Allerdings liegt es nicht an deinem Gesicht, dass du mir definitiv auch bekannt vorkommst.“ Maria schien erstaunt, dann amüsiert: „Wir sollten ein kleines Fragespiel machen. Vielleicht finden wir ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten, auf deren Basis wir erkennen, dass wir uns doch irgendwoher kennen. Ich fang an: Lieblingsfarbe?“ „Einfallslose Frage. Blau. Hobbys? Genauer: Teamsportarten?“ „Nur, wenn League of Legends zählt, und das ist auch schon Jahre her, seit es mir zu kindisch wurde. Wie steht’s mit kreativer Arbeit?“ „Ich strukturiere gerne kleine Kriminalfälle. So Zeug, aus dem man eine Doppelfolge für Detektiv Conan drehen könnte. Wenn das Niveau der Serie irgendwann abnehmen sollte, was hoffentlich nicht der Fall ist. Fan von Handballspielen, die du dir in der Halle anguckst?“ „Obwohl die Serie doch inzwischen arg lange läuft. Nein, nicht direkt. Ich gucke nur ab und an welche, weil meine Mutter gerne hingeht. Allerdings nur zwei, drei Mal im Jahr.“ „Oh. Nun, theoretisch könntest du daher meinen Bruder kennen, aber das wird es nicht sein. Wir sehen uns nicht ähnlich, selbst wenn ihr zufällig seine Spiele gesehen hättet. Lieblingsfarbe?“ „Rot… Hey, Moment mal. Ich bin dran mit Fragen. War dir das nicht ohnehin zu einfallslos?“ „Ist das jetzt deine Frage?“ „Nein, Klugscheißer. Irgendwelche Unfälle…“ Sie stockte und fügte mit einem unangenehmen Ernst in der Stimme hinzu: „Nahtoderfahrungen als Kind?“ Erik schwieg. Die Art wie sie fragte machte ihn ebenso stutzig wie die Frage selbst, nicht nur, weil sie ungewöhnlich war. Auch und vor allem, weil er sie mit Ja beantworten musste. „Und du?“, fragte er stattdessen. Maria nickte: „Ich bin als Kind beinahe ertrunken. Beziehungsweise, ich bin ertrunken. War über zwei Minuten klinisch tot, hab dann die ganze Scheiße wieder ausgekotzt und zwei Tage im Koma gelegen. Ein Erlebnis, auf das ich hätte verzichten können. Und…“ Sie räusperte sich: „Egal. Was ist mir dir?“ „Bin als Kind immer aufgewacht, weil ich Albträume hatte. Als Vierjähriger macht einem das Monster im Schrank eine Scheißangst. Bin immer zu meinen Eltern ins Bett geklettert, wenn ich mich sicher fühlen wollte. Hab sie dabei nicht aufgeweckt, dazu war ich zu leise. Und einmal hat sich mein Vater im Schlaf so gedreht, dass er auf mir lag. Er merkte es schnell, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich schon eine Weile nicht mehr geatmet. Ich lag… Ich weiß nicht, ob man es Koma nennen kann, aber wo du es so sagst: Ich war zwei Tage lang unter Beobachtung im Krankenhaus und habe praktisch durchgehend geschlafen. Sag mal, wann war dein Unfall? An welchem Datum bist du fast ertrunken?“ Maria überlegte, aber nur kurz: „Das war der sechzehnte Juli Vierundneunzig. Wieso?“ „Weil, soweit meine Eltern es immer erzählen, mein Vater mich gegen drei Uhr morgens fast erstickt hat, und zwar am sechzehnten Juli Neunzehnhundertvierundneunzig.“ Er kratzte sich an der Stirn und fixierte Marias Augen, griff mit seinem Blick nach dem hölzernen Braun in ihrer Mitte: „Wir sind uns schon Mal begegnet.“ Traum, Vergangenheit: Unnatürliches Weiß „Ich hab heute nichts versäumt / denn ich hab nur von dir geträumt.“ – Nena, Nur geträumt Maria war allein, und das gefiel ihr nicht, obwohl sie eigentlich gerne allein war. Sie mochte es, nicht von den Erwachsenen beobachtet zu werden und auch nicht von anderen Kindern, die sie schnell zum Spielen auffordern konnten. Sie mochte die Stille. Mochte das in sich gekehrt sein, auch wenn sie es nicht so hätte ausdrücken können. Darum: Stille. Aber das hier war anders. Denn es war nicht einfach nur still, nicht einfach nur ruhig, sie war nicht einfach allein. Denn sonst gab es immer noch irgendwas. Wind, Insekten, Vogelzwitschern. Hier nicht. Hier war sie vollkommen und gänzlich einsam. Die Umgebung war ihr gleichwohl nicht unbekannt. Sie befand sich auf einem kleinen, ziemlich kleinen Spielplatz, der sich, das wusste sie, nur wenige hundert Meter von ihrem Zuhause entfernt befand. Er hatte eine Drehscheibe, die in leichter Schräglage einen Viertelmeter über dem Boden stand und gut und gerne zwei Meter Durchmesser hatte. Eine Rutsche aus Metall, die Maria ungerne benutzte, da sie im Sommer bei strahlendem Sonnenschein sehr schnell sehr heiß wurde. Eine Art dreidimensionales Kletternetz, bestehend aus einer Art gewaltigem, zwölfseitigem Würfel ohne Würfelflächen, nur Stangen dort, wo die Kanten gewesen wären, und ein wirres Netz aus straff gespannten Seilen im ansonsten hohlen Innenraum. Das alles umgeben von einem Flickenteppich aus Sand und Gras. Maria mochte es hier. Doch nicht jetzt. Nicht, wo selbst das Geräusch ihres Atems von der Luft verschluckt zu werden schien. Sie blickte sich um, der Himmel wirkte unnatürlich, nicht kalt, trotz des viel zu hellen, weißen Lichts, aber künstlich. Ein Plastikhimmel. Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Ein Himmel sollte nicht so aussehen. Sie wusste nicht mehr genau, wie sie hier hingekommen war, aber sie wusste, wo sie hingehen musste. Nach Hause. Nur wenige hundert Meter, jeder Schritt ein unangenehmes Erlebnis. Ihr Körper fühlte sich komisch an, nicht wirklich taub, aber distanziert. Hätte sie ein grobes Grundwissen über Stromleitungen besessen, so hätte sie dies als Vergleich benutzt: Ihre Nerven schickten die Reize zwar zu ihrem Hirn, allerdings durch eine viel zu lange, viel zu dünne Leitung, sodass die Information nur in abgeschwächter Form und ganz, ganz schwacher Verzögerung ankam. Dann hörte sie ein Knirschen. In dieser tonlosen Welt war es viel zu laut. Ihre eigenen Schritte selbst schienen wie ein verklingendes Echo, aber dieses Knirschen war laut, war DA, und es kam nicht von ihr. Vor allem aber war es zu nah hinter ihr, um in ihr etwas Anderes auszulösen als Furcht. Sie fuhr herum und blickte auf die Stelle, von der das Knirschen gekommen sein musste. Und dort lag er, mitten auf der Straße: Ein dicker, fetter, kalkweißer Stein, so groß wie die Faust eines ausgewachsenen Mannes. Maria war sich sicher, dass der nicht dort gelegen hatte, als sie diese Stelle passiert hatte. Genau genommen, viel ihr jetzt auf, dass gar nichts dort war. Keine Autos, die am Straßenrand parkten, keine Hunde, die in den Vorgärten der Häuser herumtollten. Keine Vorhänge, die sich bewegten, weil Menschen daran herumzupften. Absolut überhaupt gar nichts. Nur sie. Und dieser Stein. Den restlichen Weg rannte sie. Vor ihrer Haustür angekommen, offenbarte sich ein neues, maßgebliches Problem: Wie im ganzen restlichen Ort war niemand da, und Maria hatte keinen Schlüssel. Für eine volle Minute stand sie nur da und starrte die Haustür an, die sie zu verspotten schien, setzte sich dann auf die Treppe davor und begann zu weinen. Die Angst, die Einsamkeit, alles forderte schließlich einen gewissen Tribut, und so weinte sie, bis sich ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Mit einem erstickten Krächzen fuhr sie hoch und wäre beinahe gefallen, wenn die Hand nicht von ihrer Schulter zu ihrem Oberarm gewandert wäre und sie festgehalten hatte. Sie riss sich los, kniff die Augen zusammen und sah schließlich einen Jungen, etwa in ihrem Alter, vielleicht sogar etwas jünger, der sie mit einem unwahrscheinlichen Ernst ansah: „Alles in Ordnung?“ Eine Frage, die auch nur ein Kind stellen konnte, ohne sich dabei blöd vorzukommen. Eigentlich immer, wenn die Frage „Alles in Ordnung?“ verwendet wird, ist bereits visuell zu erkennen, dass eben nicht alles in Ordnung ist. Allein diese Frage allerdings änderte das. Maria war nicht mehr allein, und zu zweit lässt sich gerade für Kinder so vieles so viel besser ertragen. Sie taten nicht viel. Redeten nur, unterhielten sich darüber, wo sie hier waren, wie sie hergekommen waren, und als der faustgroße, unnatürlich weiße Stein auf sie zuflog, wachte sie auf. Es war der erste Traum dieser Art, dieses kontrollierte, luzide Träumen, und es sollten zwei weitere folgen, bis sie dies vollends begreifen konnte. Ein weiterer, bis sie die Kontrolle erlangen konnte. Zwischen diesem ersten und jenem vierten Traum sollte allerdings ein Zeitraum von beinahe zwanzig Jahren verstreichen. Realität, Vergangenheit: Vergessen „Sag mal…“, begann Maria und schlug ihre Beine übereinander, wobei Erik sehen konnte, dass sie tatsächlich auch schwarze Schuhe trug, „Ich hätte da eine Frage an dich.“ „Schieß los.“, murmelte ihr Gesprächspartner mit einer einladenden Geste. Der Zeitpunkt, da er zu gehen geplant hatte, war längst überschritten, und es störte ihn nicht. Maria war eine angenehme Gesellschaft. „Hast du eigentlich eine Freundin? Und wenn nein, bist du aufgeschlossen? Sexuell, meine ich.“ Erik blinzelte verwirrt: „Wie?“ Maria gab sich ein wenig genervt von seiner Verwirrtheit, nur Spiel, sonst nichts: „Komm schon, du wirst doch wohl wissen, wie das läuft. Mann und Frau lernen sich auf einer Party kennen, unterhalten sich, verstehen sich, finden sich attraktiv… Du findest mich doch attraktiv, oder?“ Erik ging nicht darauf ein: „Das trifft auf Partys zu, exakt. Das hier allerdings ist eine Hochzeit, da gelten meiner Ansicht nach andere Regeln. Soweit ich weiß, erlebt nach einer Hochzeit nur ein Pärchen den Beischlaf, logischerweise das Brautpaar.“ „Und was ist mit den ganzen Klischees, dass sich Brautjungfern mit den Trauzeugen abgeben?“ „Klischees, genau. Außerdem, weder bist du Brautjungfer, noch bin ich Trauzeuge.“ „Pah.“ Maria schnaubte: „Als nächstes kommt wohl noch, dass du nicht mit Frauen schläfst die du eben erst kennen gelernt hast, hm? Zu deiner Info, Kumpel: Wir haben die letzten zwanzig Minuten davon gesprochen, dass wir uns eben nicht zum ersten Mal treffen. Sondern zum fünften Mal. Und beim letzten Mal warst du nicht unbedingt sonderlich abgeneigt.“ „Das ist wahr.“, gab Erik zu, „Allerdings handelte es sich um einen Traum und irgendwie fällt es mir aktuell noch schwer zu glauben, dass wir diese Träume tatsächlich geteilt haben sollen. Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Das…“ Er stockte. Biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dachte nach. Lange. Dann fragte er: „Wovon haben wir eigentlich geträumt?“ „Willst du jetzt etwa das Thema wechseln? So leicht kommst du mir jetzt nicht davon, du…“ „Nein, Maria. Ich meine: Wovon haben wir geträumt? Ich erinnere mich quasi an Bruchstücke, einzelne Abschnitte, nicht mehr als eine Handvoll, aber da scheint mir plötzlich mehr dahinter zu stecken. Weißt du, wie beim Wiedersehen des Klubs der Verlierer in Stephen Kings ES. Die erinnerten sich auch nur langsam und bruchstückhaft. Aber das lag daran, dass sie es mit, nun ja, ES zu tun hatten. Aber was haben wir geträumt?“ Realität, Gegenwart: Weg zum Ziel „I’m your biggest fan / I follow you until you love me.“ – Lady Gaga, Paparazzi Erik nahm das Klingeln erst gar nicht wahr, weil er sich zu sehr in der Musik verlor, aber letztlich war es doch schwer zu überhören. Er lief zur Tür, deaktivierte unterwegs die Soundanlage und blickte durch den Türspion nach Draußen. In schwammigem Blau gefärbte Haare waren alles, was er sah, wusste aber, zu wem sie gehörten. Die Frau war zu klein, um durch den Spion gänzlich erkennbar zu sein. Er öffnete die Tür und fand sich wie erwartet der Tochter seiner Nachbarn eine Etage tiefer gegenüber. Siebzehn Jahre alt, vielleicht inzwischen Achtzehn, da war er unsicher, rebellisch, subversiv und mit einem geradezu aggressiv grässlichen Modegeschmack. Die gefärbten Haare kaum länger als bis zu ihren Kieferknochen, hier und da schimmerte der natürliche Braunton durch das Blau. Sie trug ein ausgesprochen stilvolles Shirt in Rot, auf das sie mit Filzstift sehr groß ein paar schwer zu identifizierende Buchstaben gekritzelt hatte. Soweit Erik beurteilen konnte, stand dort einfach „Fuck you“ Würde auch zu ihr passen, fand er. Ihre Jeans hatte sie an mehreren, wahllosen Stellen aufgeschnitten und ausgefranst. Makeup trug sie selten und wenn, dann so wie jetzt: Eyeliner, Lippenstift, beides sehr unsauber und verschmiert aufgetragen. Vermutlich Absicht. Während sie sprach, kaute sie an einem Kaugummi. „Könn’se ma‘ die Mucke leiser machen?“ Erik wusste nie, was ihn mehr nervte: Die in seinen Augen degenerierte, niveaulose Art ihrer Ausdrucksweise oder das Wissen aus erster Hand, dass sie sich tatsächlich in feinstem Hochdeutsch zu artikulieren verstand. Sie war gewiss nicht primitiv, tat nur gerne so. „Wie wäre es mit einem Bitte?“, erwiderte er lakonisch: „Die Musik ist schon aus, wenn dich das beruhigt.“ „Mir is‘ das doch scheißegal, Mann. Meine Mutter is‘ die, die sich stört. Meinetwegen könn’se ruhig voll aufdreh’n. Ich mag Ihre Mucke. Na ja, das meiste davon.“ Sie lächelte breit, kaute dabei weiter und betrachtete Eriks Gesicht in der Hoffnung auf eine Reaktion, die er ihr nicht gab. Schließlich zuckte sie die schmalen Schultern. Je nach Landesregelung zum BMI war sie entweder schlank oder asketisch: „Dann will ich der Sklaventreiberin da unten ma‘ Bericht erstatten, gell?“ Sie salutierte spöttisch und drehte sich um, führte diese Bewegung in Form eines vollen Kreises fort und blickte wieder zu Erik: „Sag’n’se ma‘, Sie woh’n ja allein, ne? Hätt’n Sie Bock, sich die Miete zu teil’n? Wenn ich nämlich nächsten Monat volljährig bin, will ich von meiner Mutter auf jeden Fall wech. Aber irgendwie ist die Wohnungslage hier ganz geil, also wäre es doch cool, weiter in diesem Haus zu wohnen, wenn schon nich‘ in derselben Wohnung. Und Sie sind allein, und irgendwie sind Sie cool. Bisschen verstockt vielleicht, aber Sie hör’n geile Musik, und sie dreh’n gerne laut auf, das mag ich auch. Und ich hätte schon direkt ne WG, das hilft uns beiden beim Geld. Also?“ Erik hob eine Augenbraue, atmete ein, atmete aus und murmelte trocken: „Du solltest mit den Kaugummis aufpassen, die enthalten zu viel Zucker. Du könntest dick werden.“ Sie lachte ein ehrlich amüsiertes Lachen, während er die Tür schloss. Den restlichen Tag lang entspannte Erik weniger. Das Konstrukt für die Nacht bedurfte eines Feinschliffes, und ohne Musik war das viel zu lieblos, allerdings wollte er auch keinen Streit mit seiner Nachbarin vom Zaun brechen. Immerhin, so dachte er, hatte er ein Ziel, auf das er sich freuen konnte. Maria würde da eher in Ungewissheit schweben. Traum, Gegenwart: Zeichen der Zeit „What’s the matter, toy? Are you broken? Are you dead?“ - Anonym Das Scharfschützengewehr, auch Sniper genannt, ist eine der hervorragendsten Begleiterscheinungen des Fortschritts der Waffentechnik. Unübertroffen in seiner Hinterlistigkeit und der Effizienz, solange das Ziel mehr als einhundertundfünfzig Meter entfernt ist. Mit dem modernsten Scharfschützengewehr ist es nicht ungewöhnlich, zwei Kilometer weit schießen und dabei auf den Zentimeter genau treffen zu können. Aber das verlangt gewisse Voraussetzungen. Zum Einen das Gewehr selbst. Es ist ein gewaltiges Ding, mannshoch, wenn man es aufrichtet, und selbst dafür noch unerwartet schwer. Das ist notwendig, da diese Waffe enorme Kräfte aushalten muss. Es ist entsprechend verstärkt. Außerdem dämpft die zusätzliche Masse den Rückstoß, der auch so schon stark genug ist, um einem untrainierten oder auch nur unvorsichtigen Mann die am Lauf angelegte Schulter zu zertrümmern. Aber es ist nicht nur das verstärkte Metall, wodurch ein Scharfschützengewehr so schwer wird, sondern auch das höchst ambitionierte Innenleben. Eine Schusswaffe besteht üblicherweise – zumindest heutzutage – im Prinzip aus Lauf, Schlagbolzen, Griff und Magazin. Die Sniper hat jedoch im Normalfall nicht wirklich ein Magazin, sondern je nach Art zwei Kammern im Lauf. Eine, um eine Handvoll Kugeln einzufüllen, selten mehr als drei, plus die in der zweiten Kammer. Diese ist dazu da, um zu schießen. Quasi also ist diese Kammer schon Teil des Waffenlaufs. Die Kugel ist deutlich größer als die einer Handfeuerwaffe. Zum einen die Patrone, die einen deutlich größeren Anteil an Schießpulver enthalten muss, um den notwendigen Druck aufzubauen und zu verhindern, dass die Kugel nach wenigen hundert Metern der Schwerkraft zum Opfer fällt. Dazu ist die eigentliche Kugel des Geschosses spitzer, breiter und länger. Das verstärkt die Fluggeschwindigkeit und die Flugweite aufgrund der Massenträgheit, außerdem erhöht es selbst auf große Entfernungen die Stabilität im Flug und die Durchschlagskraft. Mit dem richtigen Gewehr, der richtigen Kugel und einem Infrarot-Zielvisier kann man eine Person problemlos durch eine Wand hindurch erschießen. Ist der Schuss gefallen, wird die Patronenhülse nicht, wie bei halbautomatischen Waffen, ausgestoßen, sondern muss manuell mit einem speziellen Öffnungsmechanismus an der Kammer ausgeworfen werden. Das Schießen mit einem Scharfschützengewehr ist aufgrund der Größe, des Rückstoßes und des Bedarfs an guten Schusspositionen schon schwer genug. Wirklich kompliziert aber ist es, das Ziel zu treffen. Schallgeschwindigkeit beträgt durchschnittlich etwa 343 Meter pro Sekunde, die meisten Sniper feuern ihre Geschosse mit einer höheren Geschwindigkeit ab. Das vereinfacht zwar das Treffen eines bewegten Ziels auf große Entfernung, macht es aber nicht unbedingt leicht. Denn man muss umso mehr auf die Schwerkraft und vor allem Windgeschwindigkeit und –richtung achten. Je nachdem ob man aus erhöhter oder abgesenkter Position schießt, bei Flaute, Gegen- oder Seitenwind, von links oder von rechts, alles kann den Lauf der Kugel manipulieren und je weiter das Ziel entfernt ist, desto weiter fliegt die Kugel daneben. Dutzende Meter, wenn man sich nur genug verkalkuliert, obwohl das Ziel direkt im Fadenkreuz lief. Im Krieg hat der Scharfschütze üblicherweise die Aufgabe, die Infanterie vor einem Hinterhalt zu schützen und sie in Kampfhandlungen zu unterstützen. Dazu bezieht er eine hoch gelegene Position für den Überblick und ist auf höchste Wachsamkeit getrimmt. Das bringt Nachteile mit sich. Während nämlich der Schütze konsequent durch sein Zielfernrohr die Umgebung im Blick halten muss um zu verhindern, dass jemand seiner Einheit schadet, ist er selbst ungeschützt, da er nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Aus diesem Grund hat ein Scharfschütze vorschriftsmäßig eine Person zur Unterstützung dabei. Diese vereinfacht einerseits den Zielprozess, indem sie mit einem Fernglas die Umgebung weniger genau, dafür jedoch weitläufiger beobachten und schließlich dem Schützen die Koordinaten eines Ziels geben kann, und sie passt auf, dass sich niemand an den Schützen heranschleicht, denn Scharfschützen sind ein begehrtes Ziel. Von hoher Relevanz und großem Wert. Ein Mann, um die Einheit zu decken, und ein Mann, um den Schützen zu decken. Erik hatte keinen zweiten Mann dabei, denn er war nicht im Krieg, als er durch das Zielfernrohr seines Scharfschützengewehres blickte. Außerdem hätte sich sowieso niemand an ihn heranschleichen können. In dieser Welt war er genau fünfzig Prozent der existierenden Lebewesen. Die anderen fünfzig Prozent befanden sich im Fadenkreuz. Für einen Moment bewunderte Erik, was er sah. Maria hatte sich nicht sonderlich in Schale geworfen, im Gegenteil. Ihre Bluse, die Jeans und Sneakers waren mehr als pragmatisch, aber gerade das bewunderte Erik. Pragmatische Kleidung, perfekt für sein Vorhaben. Nur ihre Haare würde er schneiden müssen, aber das war kein Problem. Er zielte auf ihren Rücken, genau zwischen die Schulterblätter, und drückte ab. Er musste sich keine Gedanken machen um Faktoren wie Wind, Luftwiderstand oder Schwerkraft. Alles unterlag seinen Vorstellungen. Die Kugel flog mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit, Marias Wirbelsäule zersprang, als der Knall an Eriks Ohr kam. Ein roter Nebel, als das Stück Metall zwischen ihrem Brustbein hervorbrach, ein dumpfes Rascheln der Kleidung, als sie zusammenbrach. Mit genüsslicher Langsamkeit richtete Erik sich auf, rieb sich die Schulter. In der Realität hätte es mindestens einen blauen Fleck gegeben. Das Gebäude, auf dem er gesessen hatte, hatte eine Feuerleiter, weil er das so gewollt hatte, um schnell und bequem runterklettern zu können. Dort angekommen schlenderte er zu seinem Opfer und lächelte. Sie lebte noch, allerdings nur, weil er sie nicht sterben ließ. Sein Traum, seine Regeln. Der Raum war groß, so groß, dass er von der über dem Stuhl hängenden Glühbirne nicht gänzlich erleuchtet werden konnte. Andere Lichtquellen gab es theoretisch, doch waren sie ausgeschaltet. Der Stuhl selbst war ein großes, stabiles Gerüst aus Metall, mit flachen Armlehnen und einer leicht nach innen gewölbten Rückenlehne, jeweils ohne Polster. Er war mit Schrauben im Boden verankert. Auf diesem Stuhl saß Maria. Ihre Hände waren auf die Armlehnen gebunden, ihre Fußknöchel an die Stuhlbeine. Ein Lederriemen umspannte ihren Brustkorb und lief unter den Achseln hindurch, um sie an die Lehne zu binden. Sie war wach und unverletzt, die Schusswunde in ihrem Rücken war längst verheilt. Sein Traum, seine Regeln. „Ich weiß, du liebst deine Kreativität…“, rief sie in die Dunkelheit hinein, „aber du hast mich doch schon getötet, oder? Warum sind wir immer noch hier?“ „Ein Schuss zwischen die Schulterblätter.“, tönte eine Stimme vor ihr: „Pfad durch den Körper knapp über dem Herzen, zwischen den Lungenflügeln. Austrittswunde im Brustbein. Dein zentrales Nervensystem war im Eimer, deine Rippen quasi ohne Aufhängung, aber ansonsten war es nur eine Fleischwunde. Du warst nicht tot, nur verstümmelt. Das kann man beseitigen nach den Regeln unseres Spiels. Aber das kennst du ja schon. Viel interessanter wird für dich eine weitere Regel sein, von der wir bisher kaum wirklich nennenswerten Gebrauch gemacht haben.“ Er breitete die Arme aus und lächelte: „Zeit. Wir haben nie wirklich darüber gesprochen, glaube ich, aber Zeit im Traum verläuft vollkommen Abseits der Zeit in der Realität. Manche Leute träumen von einer Sache, die wenige Sekunden dauert, und wenn sie aufwachen, ist die Nacht vorbei. Und andere träumen ein ganzes Leben, während in der Realität nur fünf Minuten vergehen.“ „Wie in Inception?“, fragte Maria, worauf Erik nickte: „Eine möglichst akkurate Darstellung eines Themas, das für einen zweieinhalbstündigen Film einfach zu komplex wäre, insofern also zufriedenstellend. Wie dem auch sei, für dich dürfte das keine so tolle Erfahrung werden. Ich orientiere mich hier mal an einer meiner liebsten Romanreihen.“ „Doch nicht etwa Harry Potter?“, witzelte sie, wurde allerdings sichtlich nervös. Erik ahnte, dass sie eine andere Reihe im Sinn hatte. „Keineswegs. Zumal ich da die Filme bevorzuge. Dir schwebt allerdings ohnehin etwas Anderes vor, nicht wahr? Das sehe ich dir an.“ Er lächelte: „Du hast Angst.“ Das stimmte, und Maria schluckte trocken: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das sagen sollte. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich auf irgendwelche Ideen bringen will.“ Eriks rechter Fuß schnellte dermaßen schnell nach vorne, dass Maria kaum mehr als ein Zischen vernahm, bevor ihr der Absatz eines Schuhs frontal gegen die Nase geschmettert wurde. Diese brach auf der Stelle und öffnete die Schleusen für einen Schwall Blut, der ihre Bluse verklebte. Erik lächelte einfach weiter, ein steifes, kaltes Lächeln: „Bring mich ruhig auf Ideen, nur zu. Oder soll ich einfach mit meinem eigentlichen Plan weitermachen?“ Maria wimmerte und atmete schwer durch den Mund, bei jedem Luftstoß spritzte roter Nebel durch die Luft. Es dauerte, bis sie sich fing und mit nasaler Stimme weiterreden konnte: „Ich… dachte an die Reacher-Romane.“ „Ah, von Lee Child.“ Erik nickte anerkennend. Der Gedanke war nicht unlogisch. Wenngleich recht steif geschrieben, gehörten sie zu den inhaltlich faszinierendsten Büchern, die er kannte, und außerdem waren sie von einer geradezu pervers sadistischen Ader durchzogen. Sowohl von Seiten der Antagonisten als auch der des Protagonisten. Einige Inspirationen konnte man sich dort durchaus nehmen, wenn man denn wollte. „Verlockend, aber nein. Die physischen Gewalttaten in diesen Büchern gehen selten über Schlägereien hinaus und die sind, gleichwohl brutal, doch recht schnell vorbei. Ich dachte eher an die Chronik der Unsterblichen.“ „An die…“ Sie stockte, spuckte etwas Blut und begann von vorne: „An die was?“ „Eine Romanreihe des Autors Wolfgang Hohlbein. Die vielteilige Lebensgeschichte des Unsterblichen Andrej Delany. Ich sage zwar, dass es eine meiner Lieblingsreihen ist, aber eigentlich sind die Bücher nicht wirklich gut, mit Ausnahme der ersten Beiden. Allerdings gibt es einen Band, der zum Teil während des großen Brandes in London spielt, in dem Andrej im Tower gefangen gehalten und gefoltert wird. Als Unsterblicher hat er zwar eine enorme regenerative Fähigkeit, aber letztlich ist es das, was die Tortur so grausig macht. Sie endet einfach nicht.“ Er hob die rechte Hand, schnippte, und mit einem feuchten Knacken richtete sich Marias Nase, der Blutfluss stoppte und sie atmete auf. Bis Erik ergänzte: „Daran orientiere ich mich heute.“ Die Realität im Traum war für Erik auf eine beinahe kindliche Weise erheiternd. Wie hatte er es doch geliebt, wenn in dem alten Aladdin-Zeichentrickfilm der Djinn Objekte einfach so aus Dampf du Nebel erschaffen oder in solche verwandeln konnte. Dass er einen Tisch mit Folterinstrumenten neben sich stehen hatte, erleuchtet durch die zusätzlich eingeschalteten Lampen, war nicht notwendig. Es diente nur dazu, Maria zu verängstigen. Sie sich fragen zu lassen, was er wohl vorhaben mochte. Würde er ihr mit einer Kneifzange die Zehen entfernen? Ihr Nägel unter die Haut treiben? Ratten an ihren Eingeweiden fressen lassen? Erik nahm eine kleine Kreissäge in die Hand und räusperte sich: „Das hier ist eine Knochensäge. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich von Medizin und Anatomie und all dem Zeug nicht allzu viel verstehe, aber da das hier eine Welt jenseits geltender Gesetze ist, spielt das keine Rolle. Darum weiß ich, dass ich dich nicht töten werde, wenn ich dir jetzt das Brustbein aufsäge.“ Ohne sich weiter zu kümmern schaltete er die Säge ein, die weit weniger laut war, als man erwarten konnte, und setzte sie am Kragen von Marias Bluse an. Stoff und Fleisch zerschnitt er gleichermaßen, bis er auf Knochen traf und der Säge mit einem Mal ein weitaus höheres, kreischendes Geräusch entlockte. Eine Kakophonie sondergleichen und nur übertönt durch die Schmerzensschreie seines Opfers. Aus realistisch-medizinischer Sicht machte Erik seine Sache erstaunlich gut, unter Berücksichtigung eines totalen mangels an hygienischer Sicherheit, anatomischem Fachwissen und Vorsicht. Er schnitt gerade so tief, dass die Säge das Brustbein durchstieß, aber das darunter liegende Gewebe nicht weiter verletzte. Dennoch blutete Maria wie ein Schwein. Mangels Alternative zerschnitt Erik auch den Lederriemen um ihren Brustkorb und ließ ihn wertlos zur Seite gleiten. Der gesamte Prozess dauerte fast siebzehn Minuten. So ein Brustbein ist ein verflucht starker Knochen. Endlich fertig legte er die Säge beiseite und schnappte sich zwei Haken mit abgeflachten Spitzen. Schob sie vorsichtig nebeneinander in den vertikalen Schlitz in Marias Brust. Zog daran. Die Wirkung war fantastisch. Da Erik vergessen hatte, die Haut oberhalb und unterhalb der Rippen horizontal anzuschneiden, riss er sie dort einfach in Fetzen, während Maria vor Schmerzen brüllte. Dasselbe auf der anderen Seite, bis sich ihre gesamte Brust geöffnet hatte wie ein makabres, kleines Tor, in dessen Zentrum ein etwa faustgroßer, roter Klumpen pulsierte. „Ich verstehe ja nicht, wie diese Herzform auf Liebesbriefen und so weiter zustande gekommen ist. Der echte Muskel hat damit so wenig gemein.“, lamentierte er und nahm eine kleine Spritze in die Hand. Die Flüssigkeit darin war klar wie Wasser. Maria antwortete nicht. Ihre Lungenflügel blähten sich auf und entspannten sich wieder mit jedem gequälten Atemzug. „In dieser Spritze befindet sich eine fantasievolle Mischung aus verschiedenstem Zeug, ich glaube, so etwas existiert im wahren Leben nicht einmal. Nur in meiner Fantasie. Aber die Wirkung ist wahrlich beeindruckend.“ Sich an einem blutunterlaufenen Blick erwartungsvoller Panik ergötzend lehnte er sich vor und setzte die Nadel an ihrem Herzen an. Bewegte sie rhythmisch mit den Herzschlägen vor und zurück, sodass sie den Muskel zwar immer eindrückte, jedoch niemals perforierte. Dann stieß er zu und leerte den gesamten Inhalt des medizinischen Instruments in der Blutpumpe aus. Das Herz setzte sofort aus, was Maria ein ersticktes, schmerzendes Keuchen entlockte. Für einen Augenblick blieb es dabei, dann blähte sich der Muskel auf wie ein Ballon und wummerte, vibrierte beinahe, bis sich an vielen Stellen kleine Löcher öffneten und eine dünne, zartrosafarbene Flüssigkeit entweichen ließen. Nach und nach begann das Herz, sich aufzulösen. Maria brachte nicht mehr als schmerzerfülltes Krächzen zustande, warf sich zitternd und schwitzend hin und her und kämpfte panisch gegen die Fesseln an, als könnte ihre Befreiung irgendwas daran ändern, dass sie langsam, sehr langsam starb. Drei Minuten, nachdem Erik die Spritze geleert hatte, riss der untere Teil des Herzens einfach auf und ergoss dünnes Blut und Schleim auf Marias Schoß. Diese hatte nicht mal die Kraft, darauf zu reagieren. Erik lächelte breit, wie ein Kind, das freudig die Geschenke am Weihnachtsfest erwartet, lehnte sich nach vorne und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen, zwang sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt und wirkten fiebrig, sie versuchte zu blinzeln, schaffte es aber immer wieder nur, die Lider halb zu schließen, bevor sie aufgab. Halb, und unregelmäßig. „Na, wie fühlt sich das an?“ Er kicherte: „Weißt du, in Filmen oder Büchern, die vom Genre her derlei Ausdrucksweisen befürworten, kommt häufig der Moment, wo einer zum anderen sagt, er werde ihm bei lebendigem Leibe das Herz herausreißen. Eine interessante Floskel, wie ich finde, weil… Sag, hörst du mir zu?“ Marias Augen hatten sich verdreht, sodass nun nur noch das Weiße ihres Augapfels zu sehen war. Erik holte aus und schlug ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht, zweimal links, zweimal rechts, jeweils abwechselnd. Als Maria darauf nicht reagierte, schnappte er sich einen Taser, schob ihn nach kurzer Überlegung in ihren Mund und aktivierte das Gerät. Wie zu erwarten wurde Maria unverzüglich ins Leben zurückbefördert, was sich in einem gedämpften Schrei und dem wilden Zucken äußerte, durch welches eine raue Menge an Blut durch den Raum spritzte. Erik entfernte den Taser und räusperte sich: „Wo war ich nun… ah ja. Es ist eine interessante Floskel, da sie relativ schwachsinnig ist. Natürlich klingt es fies, aber sobald man seine Drohung wahrgemacht hat, ist alles vorbei, das Opfer ist tot, und selten ist so etwas maßgeblich zufriedenstellend. Hier allerdings…“ Er deutete wahllos in die Gegend, „… kann ich dir das Herz nicht nur herausreißen. Ich kann es komplett zerstören, und dann kann ich dich ohne Puls dennoch am Leben lassen. Du leidest enorme Schmerzen, die man sich nicht einmal vorstellen kann, weil man sie rein physisch gar nicht erleiden kann. Kaum etwas, was ich dir antun werde, kannst du wirklich begreifen. Weil jeder Mensch in der Realität sofort sterben würde. Nur hier nicht.“ Für einen Augenblick labte er sich an dem Blick, den Maria ihm zuwarf. Eine Form der Angst, die maßlos war. Etwas, was den menschlichen Verstand zwangsläufig übersteigt, ruft immer eine solche Reaktion hervor. Dann führte Erik seine Arbeit fort. Hätte in dem Raum eine Uhr getickt, was nicht der Fall war, hätte Erik gewusst, dass er seit zweiundvierzig Stunden und siebzehn Minuten beschäftigt war, als er sich endlich mit seinem Werk zufriedengab. Maria hätte es natürlich ebenso gewusst, aber nur in der Theorie. In der Praxis war es ihr nicht möglich, auch nur zu denken. Den letzten Gedanken, der nicht durch reine Qual ersetzt worden war, hatte sie gefasst, kurz bevor Erik ihr eine mit brennendem Öl übergossene Spinne in den ausgeweideten Bauch gelegt hatte, darauf achtend, dass das faustgroße Untier noch ein wenig zappelte, bevor es starb. Das war vor neununddreißig Stunden gewesen. Erik hatte sich kreativ ausgetobt, oh ja. Zuerst hatte er ihre Eingeweide entfernt, sogar einen ihrer Lungenflügel, was jeden Atemzug zu einer Tortur machte. Er hatte sie geschlagen, sie verbrannt, geschockt, ihr viele Male weisgemacht, sie endlich sterben zu lassen, nur um ihr dann erneut eine tödliche Verletzung zuzufügen, die ihre Wirkung versagte. Er hatte ihre Finger entfernt, Stück für Stück, dann ihre Zehen, ihre Hände und Füße, Arme und Beine. Ein makabres, perverses Puzzle, das er sich geduldig zusammengestellt hatte. Ihre Zunge hatte er mit einem Teppichmesser abgeschnitten und wie zum Spott über die Verderbtheit der ganzen Situation über ihren Bauchnabel getackert und dabei Bauchrednerwitze gemacht. Er hatte sie gehäutet und gesalzen, eine furchtbare Missetat. Und dann war die Zeit um und er hatte mit einer Art speziellem Löffel ihre Augen entfernt, sich zwei Meter von ihrem Körper entfernt und die Augäpfel in die Hände genommen, um sie auf Maria zu richten. „Sieh hin.“, sagte er, und tatsächlich sah Maria. Sie sah einen unwahrscheinlichen, absurden Klumpen Fleisch, der zitterte, eiterte und blutete, sah, was den Sünder in der Hölle erwarten musste, sah, wie sie sprichwörtlich auf links gedreht worden war. „Du hast dich gut geschlagen. Manchmal war ich wirklich nicht sicher, ob ich dich noch am Leben halten kann. Selbst hier. Aber du bist zäh. Dafür hast du meinen Respekt.“ Ihr rechtes Auge wurde schwarz und mit dem Linken sah sie, wie sie sich dem ranzigen Fleischklotz näherten. Sah, wie etwas in Eriks rechter Hand blitzte und fühlte den Schmerz, als eine siebzehn Zentimeter Lange Klinge in schmaler Blattform ihre leere Augenhöhle durchstieß. Dann fühlte sie wirklich nichts mehr. Erik erwachte mit dem dumpfen Gefühl im Bauch, diesmal zu weit gegangen zu sein. Er drehte sich herum blickte auf seinen Wecker. Kurz vor neun. Früh, für einen Sonntag jedenfalls… Sonntag. Das Wort beunruhigte ihn auf eine nicht nachvollziehbare Weise. Als wäre es eine Lüge. Hatte er verschlafen? War bereits Montag? Konnte er wirklich anderthalb Tage lang geschlafen haben? Der Gedanke klang zuerst einmal gar nicht so unrealistisch. Der Traum hatte unverhältnismäßig lange gedauert, vielleicht hatte er sich bei der Umrechnung von Zeit im Traum zu Zeit in der Realität verschätzt. Aber so sehr? Nein, außerdem stimmte etwas Anderes nicht. Aber was nur? Müde blickte er erneut auf den Wecker. Immer noch kurz vor Neun. Nein. Auf dem Wecker wurde nicht eine Uhrzeit um kurz vor Neun angezeigt. Die digitale Anzeige bestand aus den Worten: Kurz vor Neun. „Shit.“ War alles, was er über die Lippen brachte, als er, plötzlich hellwach, und aus dem Bett sprang. Er eilte unverzüglich zum Fenster, zitternd vor Sorge, schwitzend vor unbestätigter Vorahnung. Der Blick nach Draußen bestätigte beides. Der Himmel war weiß und schwammig, kein Himmel, der tatsächlich existieren konnte. Er hatte Maria getötet, aber er war nach wie vor in seinem Traum. Was unmöglich sein sollte. Epilog: Das Mädchen von nebenan „Sweet Dreams are made of this / Who am I to disagree?“ – Eurythmics, Sweet Dreams (are made of this) Das anstößige Mädchen, das bei Erik einziehen wollte, hieß Laura und wachte an einem Sonntag gut gelaunt auf. Es war noch früh am Morgen, kaum sieben Uhr, und ihre Mutter würde noch einige Stunden schlafen wollen, was Laura nur recht war. Entspannt ging sie zuerst unter die Dusche, dann zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen und schließlich in die Küche, um zu frühstücken. Dabei spiegelte sie sich zum Teil im Glas der Schranktür ihr gegenüber, und lächelte. Nach dem Frühstück verließ sie die Wohnung ohne eine Nachricht für ihre Mutter zu hinterlassen. Die hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt. Ihre Tochter war nun mal nicht zu bändigen, tat, was sie wollte, wann sie wollte, wie sie wollte. Außerdem wurde Laura nicht allzu sehr vermisst, wenn sie nicht zuhause war. Laura selbst fand das praktisch, so musste sie sich nicht rechtfertigen. Nicht, dass sie das überhaupt getan hätte. Sie schloss die Tür, streckte sich und ließ dabei ihren Rücken und ihre Schultern knacken. Ungesund, aber doch angenehm. Gut gelaunt lief sie die Treppe hoch zur Wohnung über der eigenen. Eriks Wohnung. Sie stellte sich vor die Tür, klingelte wie wild und wartete eine Minute, zwei Minuten, schließlich fünf. Wiederholte das Spiel zwei Mal, bis sie sich sicher war, dass Erik schlafen musste und nicht aufwachen würde. „Genau, wie alles geplant is‘.“, murmelte sie und kniete sich auf den Boden, zwei schmale Drähte aus ihrer Rocktasche holend: „Das wird ‚n Riesenspaß.“ Während sie das Türschloss knackte, wissend, Erik komatös vorzufinden, konnte sie nicht aufhören zu kichern. „Ich habe einen Traum gelebt. Aber nun hat mich dieser Traum verlassen.“ – Morpheus, Matrix Reloaded Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Mord